comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
DC: 2011-07-26 - The Bat, the Bastich, His Friends, and Those Legs
The day has passed into night and so Bruce Wayne's dealings pass on to Batman's. Generally speaking he doesn't like to be seen out of Gotham, but he's got rumours of weapons in Gotham passing through here. That makes him less than happy. The night is now approaching early morning and Batman has made progress. He's currently withdrawing from placing a tracking device on a crate he suspects will make its way to the so far elusive weapon stash in Gotham. There are a number of guards patrolling the area, none of whom have so much as caught a glimpse of Batman. Tonight the guards shan't have to worry about trouble, but Batman shall certainly give word to someone who operates locally, make sure that they're dealt with once his crate is moving. He retreats to a roof top, settling back to watch the nights exchange take place. Lady Blackhawk has not yet returned to Gotham, after last night's incident. As for rumors of weapons? She might just have heard those rumors herself, but the truth is? She was just heading to check on her plane, which she does *not* like leaving unattended at night. Given how important it is to her...and the Birds of Prey. She's not even in uniform, although she has it with her, and is riding in a cab that's being forced to slow to walking pace by people on the street. Grumble. There was no way in hell Jiro was ever going to test -this- equipment on campus. While the improvised grappling hook gun might save his life someday, he would have to actually test it somewhere relatively safe before trusting to it on high rooftops. Which was why Mr. Unknown had chosen a relatively out of way place to test it. Unfortunately for him, he'd discovered, other people had the same ideas about the privacy, meaning that he was now stuck watching and observing as quietly as possible. Maybe his English wasn't -that- good, but it -sounded- like something was going down, and so he watched, mostly hoping that it was nothing and that these people would go away so he could do his testing in peace. With his tracking devices in place and him away on the roof without detection Batman checks the area, before speaking in a low whisper. "" He frowns a little as he notices another figure on the roof, he shifts his weight as he prepares to get a closer look. "" with that Batman's moving, circling around to try and get to the roof that Mr. Unknown is on without detection. Sure, he can survive it, but Slobo doesn't exactly want to swim to the Titan's Tower. So for the while he's land-bound on California. Absently wandering within the area, the Czarnian teen pauses. He raises a brow and sniffs a bit at the air. "I smell an annoyin' masked bastich... wonder if he's gonna screw with me again.." He's about a block or two away, too far to exactly notice (or care) about the current dastardly goings-on. Okay...this isn't good. There's armed people here. Zinda murmurs to her cab driver, who blinks, but after a moment, she's out in the street. And he's gunning it out of there, being far more sensible than she is. She's heading out of the way, looking for a place to change. Of course, she's oblivious to the fact that Bats are in the area. Robin is working on adjacent area that Batman is. With equal whisper quiet learned from the the best, he barely speaks <> and with that, returns to monitoring the shipment and those working it. Sweeping the half-a-cape (thanks, Slobo) around him, Mr. Unknown leans over just a bit to watch, making a note to clear some room in the budget for a pair of binoculars. Still, with all these armed people, what he needed was a distraction. He had no doubt he could handle a number of armed gunmen... if he -had- a strategy. Unfortunately, the strategist was thousands of miles away in Japan, so the young man hesitates, looking left and right to examine the layout of the area. How many men here, how many men there, what cover... and what was he supposed to do with all that? Batman watches Mr. Unknown for a moment, judging that the man isn't with the gun runners he considers simply knocking him out. But then decides to at least try talking him out of it first. He doesn't want to spook anyone after all. He speaks with The Voice. Moving as he speaks his voice is almost a whisper, yet it carries a forcful quality to it that is literally practiced to terrify. "You'd need a good strategy... Even if you're good there's a lot of them and they're armed." He tries to get to within a few feet of Mr. Unknown before letting himself be seen. "I would suggest you retire, but if you insist on doing this. Then I'd suggest you come back another night when they're not making an exchange." Ah, Batman. Always nice. Unfortunately, Zinda hasn't noticed he's there yet. In costume now, she's heading up to...the same rooftop. Because, of course, it's the best rooftop in the area. Or Batman wouldn't be on it. Pretty quietly, of course, although sharp ears might well hear her approach. Walking along the side roads, Slobo hears the sounds of muffled talking and the motion of equipment. The teen turns into the alleyway where the deal is being done, and he pauses. He's currently in convenient, comic book-style sihouette, save his yellow eyes. "Well, I'll be fragged," the Top Teen said, more than likely giving himself away, to hero and villain alike. Who's a target? This guy! Robin sees Slobo heading down the alley towards the deal and is caught in a lurch. Stop Slobo or warn Batman? The latter seems the wisest course of action. He sees Batman already talking to the guy on the rooftop, so he shoots his line launcher in that direction and ziplines over. He alights next to Batman, as though the whole thing were rehearsed. His voice is not what you would imagine coming from someone who is his apparent age, and he speaks directly to Batman. "We might have a problem." he says matter-of-factly. He'd always thought he was observant enough, but being snuck up on by a -true- expert gave Mr. Unknown a start, as he spun around on the person who spoke, immediately shifting to a defensive position, and managing to stiffle a shout of surprise to a low squeak, although he can't help but say something in Japanese that would have earned him a mouthwashing from his mentor. Gathering himself, he darts his eyes back and forth at Robin and Batman, warily maintaining a defensive stance, before speaking carefully and lowly, "I was thinking the same thing..." he says, before looking at Robin, and then back at the street. Where had he heard that voice before...? "Kuso!" he mutters, upon seeing Slobo. "< Things are going to hell already... >" Batman would have been dead a long time ago if he wasn't aware of the vast majority of what's going on around him. The sound catches him when he's somewhat exposed. He turns a batarang hand with surprising speed, and ready to be released towards the sound. He doesn't move as Tim arrives, his attention turns towards Slobo with a frown. "Robin, try and defuse this situation. I want him out of here with as little disruption as possible." It doesn't matter to Batman that it's Slobo and a disruption is almost certain. He expects his orders to be followed or else he wouldn't be Batman. The gun runners are definately nervous of the thing standing in the alley way. On the one hand they're all armed, even if their weapons are mostly concealed, on the other hand the things go yellow eyes and may not be there for them right? So for now the patrols shift trying to get more men with better angles on the target they begin to spread out. A few look more than a little nervous, their hands drifting towards the weapons they have hidden upon their person. And at that point, Lady Blackhawk emerges onto the roof. Of course, she isn't quite aware Slobo's down there yet...or there would be much eyerolling and facepalming. Unless somebody intercepts her on her route across the roof, though, she will soon. It's Grand Hero Station up there now. Robin nods, "That's exactly what I came to warn you about." he motions down towards Slobo. He barely sees Lady Blackhawk arrive when he motions to her with her head and whispers "Incoming." to Batman. With that, he goes over the side of the building with a hush. He lands with catlike quietness near Slobo and puts a hand on his shoulder, leaning in and whispering in his ear, "Slobo, It's Robin. Hang back a second, okay?" Lifting a hand to rub at the side of his head, Slobo tilts his head. "Uh..." he regards the group with the shipments. "I-" He's suddenly silenced. He gives the slightest of nods to Robin. "I, uh... I'm gonna stand here like an idiot for a second. You guys, uh..." he ponders, "don't let me get in the way of your supsicious-looking business transaction." The silhouetted, yellow-eyed figure gives a thumbs-up, his fingerless-gloved hand coming into the light just so. Since Batman didn't address him, and there was a Lady Blackhawk that had just made her appearance, the first thing Mr. Unknown did was to offer her a hand up and a quick motion towards where Slobo. "Trouble," he says quickly, and leaves her be as he assess the situation quickly enough to figure that wherever other heroes weren't, he'd go there to cover -that-. Presumably, the big dark man was in charge here, and if that were the case, he'd be ready for a signal. Batman looks over the scene, the first truck is being loaded even as the guards begin to get close to shooting slobo, the second truck however is still waiting. In an ideal world Batman would have just sat back for the twenty minutes it took for the shipments to make their way to their destinations, but then Batman's never lived in an ideal world. So he was prepared for this. "" That's said in Japanese to Mr. Unknown as far as he can tell the guy has a hand made grappling gun and half a cape, in his book that doesn't put him in the pro leagues. Lady Black Hawk however is somewhat better known to him. She doesn't get any form of greeting however. "We've got a weapon exchange. Focus on the second shipment. I'll deal with the first in transit." He wait's for the first truck to be loaded before moving. The gunmen aren't happy with the arrival of lobo and as is always the way. Someone gets spooked to the point of shooting. In this case they're shooting at Slobo. The loading of the truck isn't halted however, the last crate placed and the side of the truck tapped and the vehicles off as fast as the driver can safely manage. Robin moves with lightning speed, circling around Slobo and covering the both of them with his cape to avoid catching rounds. It's not heroics, it's reflex. "Down!" he shouts to Slobo as he moves. The Czarnian comes into view with muzzle flashes - chalk-white, black markings over his yellow eyes, a wild look about him. And then Robin's cape is thrown about him. "What the frag!?" he shouted in surprise. "Get that away from me," he said, trying to shove Robin out of the line of fire. "Get outta the way, Robin, don't need you t'be Swiss cheese'd anytime soon!" If successful at getting out of Robin's way, Slobo will eager get thunked by round after round, each thudding uselessly against his nigh-invulnerable hide. Lady Blackhawk does accept Unknown's hand up, but she frees herself from him immediately. Then she nods to Batman. He has her respect, after all...which is not an easy thing to gain. Unknown...doesn't, yet. "Is Robin trying to get a leash on Slobo..." And then the shooting starts. She grumbles a couple of non-English swear words, moving to get a better view, but not engaging yet. Them wasting ammo on an invulnerable guy...suits her fine. Robin realizes who he's trying to proect and abruptly stops, freeing Slobo up. "Sorry big guy, force of habit." he says, "But don't rush in, we got support on the roof. Lots of it. Best bet's to stand here and let them waste ammo on you." he keeps his cape up to shield himself, knowing that he's far less resilient than his friend. Batman is, at first, obeyed, as Mr. Unknown stands and wait. It takes a lot to wait, but Slobo is, apparently, invulnerable to gunfire, and so he, at least, will wait long enough for Batman to make his move. This time. Slobo for effect, thrashes and jerks as the rounds hit him. Mostly to encourage the bad guys that their gunfire is actually effective. If you're going to present yourself as a target, make sure you're one that's convincing enough to remain as a target. He does, however, manage to try to taunt or goad the armed bastiches. "Yer mama was a three-legged toadstool!" Batman's also happy to wait, let them load what they can of shipment to and hopefully at least one of the tracers will get through. But the fire fight's getting out of hand, civilians are looking to get hurt and that's when Batman decides to move. <> With that the Batarang disappears, soon one appears in each hand each released they are eached aimed at the guards firing on Slobo, letting the men continue their work. And then he's jumping from the roof into the fray. He lands amid the gunmen already strike out at those closest to him. The gunmen are confused and scared, they're on the verge of panic, first a guy with yellow eyes just stands watching them, then some kid shows up and now everyone seems to be bullet proof. You have to give them credit for sticking with what they know though. They're still laying down fire. Batman gets their attention, the man nearest to him falling to a kick to the head while one of his companions turns to try and hit him on the back of the head before he can take out anyone else. Robin nods, replying to Batman's comm signal. <> is all he replies. While they unload on Slobo, Robin ducks behind him and effectively uses him as cover as he starts flinging R-shaped shruiken towards the trigger hands on the guards who are shooting at him at Slobo. It's situations like this that reminds observers why Robin is Robin and that he's as good as he is at what he does. Four of the weapons dart out from behind Slobo, two on each side. After which, there is a metallic *SNICKT* as Robin takes one of his staves from the back of his utility belt and extends it, ready to get personal. Lady Blackhawk does not jump off the roof. She doesn't have Batman's skill in doing those kinds of leaps without hurting herself. Of course, the fire escape is the other side of the building. She contemplates, one hand resting on her gun...not that she'd actually shoot them, but shooting in their direction to cause more confusion might well be a tactical option. And soon enough, after seeing Batman in action, Mr. Unknown observes some gunsmen orienting their guns on the Batman. Deciding he'd waited long enough, the young man leaps down the fire-escape, and with a somewhat practiced sequence, makes his way to ground level, immediately unleashing a display of martial arts that might make Jackie Chan proud, but would make Bruce Lee wince at the unnecessary shots he was taking. Still, at least, he was working on providing enough of a distraction that the main forces could handle things. Batman however doesn't take those shots, anyone who tries to hit Batman seems to find themselves the victim of a counter. An elbow taking the man behind him, while three razor wings fly from his other striking three gun arms. His cape masks his movements as he strikes out. And then he's drawing fire and so he instead begins to run for the nearest point from which he can 'disappear'. Bullets strike his cape, yet none have hit the body of the man, though in this poor light it's hard to be sure. With the second shipment mostly loaded the driver seems to decide that's good enough and pulls away. The gunmen attacking Mr. Unknown move in to attack him by hand and others focus on trying to flank Slobo so they can at least shoot that annoying kid. This is getting far more complicated than they'd planned. Lady Blackhawk finally just makes her way down to ground level. She might not be Batman, but she's an extra set of hands (and stiletto heels) on the matter. With all the superheroes, nobody's shooting at the pretty girl yet...allowing her to get close enough to engage hand to hand. Robin doesn't hide behind Slobo anymore, instead, breaking out from behind him and going to work with his Staff. Looking like the Monkey King of legend, he uses his weapon to maximum effeciency, taking out bad guys before they even get in range of laying a hand on him. One is stupid enough to come at him with blades. Not only does he knock them out of the thug's hands, he delivers a particularly devestating combination that'll have him drinking his meals through a straw for the next few weeks at least. One can see how well his technique complements Batman's own, and be more than formidable on its own. Mr. Unknown's own hand-to-hand combat skills are more than a match for people who usually rely on weaponry, at least, as he darts in and out, kicking and punching (often at the same time). Whatever his tentativeness at strategizing, it doesn't extend to being in the middle of a battle, as he gains more confidence in his ability to handle a fight. Just take them down, take them down quickly, and ... well, perhaps, being just a bit chauvinistic, head over to help the lady he knows little about save that she was with Hawkgirl the other day. Between them they've made good progress Slobo being the loudest, rudest and most obvious still drew plenty of fire for all the good it did the criminals. The others beat the gunmen into a state of disarray. As such it's not long before most of the guards and the workers are out cold. Batman makes his way over to the last of the weapon supplies a quick timed charge set. And then he's back to the fighting. The small but loud explosion pretty much the end to the nights activitities The police no doubt on their way and Batman is simply gone, his last act to make one more radio'd remark. < Lady Blackhawk isn't sticking around to talk to the cops either. They tend to ask all kinds of awkward questions. She tips her hat to the space Batman was, then to Robin, before slipping away herself. Towards the airport. Dang it, she thinks she might just do a night flight back to Gotham. Before anything else happens. Robin does the clean up as requested, using zip ties to bind up the unconscious criminals and guards in groups of three. The look like wheat bound up for harvest when he's done. He turns to Mr. Unknown, "Who ARE you?" he asks deliberately. "That was some good work." Mr. Unknown bows to Lady Blackhawk, brings a finger to his lips, and gives a quick wave, before dashing off, half-cape flapping in the wind behind him.